


scratches at the door

by Doubletrouble10



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 2 sentence prompt, Horror, Other, look someone dies in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubletrouble10/pseuds/Doubletrouble10
Summary: scratching at the door was something normal if you grew up with petsup until you live alone without any





	scratches at the door

Growing up I was used to the animals acting weird staring at me or just to the right or left mostly my cat in that aspect. Even feeling watched while I slept with scratching at my door could be chalked up to them, that is until I lived alone the feeling of being watched and the scratching continued making me feel unsettled and off like opening the door would start a landslide. So now I sit up far longer than any person should have too wondering what was outside the door, sliding out of my warm bed my feet touch the icy ground, walking closer to the door the air getting colder and colder the ground as well. Hairs on the back of my neck stand up hands shaking heart thumping loudly. I stop my hand hovering over the door knob almost painfully cold, the door opens my scream is drowned out by darkness latching onto me.

24 hours later

The apartment is swarmed by police looking at the cold body ripped to a bloody pulp her mouth open frozen in an eternal scream eyes missing from the corpse. Eyes glossy and dead but even in death what ever she saw, was never meant to be seen.


End file.
